The Structure Underneath
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: While running away from a threat, Nyx and Ahsoka accidentally stumble into an elevator that takes them to a strange place they had never seen before. Once they got back home someone heard a rumor of where they had been and seemed help. Ahsoka is left in an uncomfortable position while Nyx doesn't know what to think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan's P.O.V.

"Are you ready to hear what this emergency is?", asked Anakin, "Sure, lets see what this is all about", I said.

We walked into the council room and stood in the middle. Before we talked about the 'emergency' we greeted the council and gave our mission report.

"Now, why did you call us here?", asked Anakin. Always getting to the point quickly.

"If you didn't know already, we have some very, strange visitors. They claim to come from the future", explained Ki-Adi-Mundi.

That's impossible.

"That's sorted out for now, what is important is where they claim to have woken up when they came to the 'past' ", said Windu.

"A sith temple underneath Coruscant, they have found", said Yoda.

"How is that even possible!", exclaimed Anakin.

"Sure, we are not", said Yoda.

"What are we to do?", I asked.

"These visitors say they had help getting up here. Help from two mechanics. From what we know, Senator Bonteri knows where they work at", said Mace Windu.

"Ask them for help, you must", said Yoda.

"And why can't these visitors help us?", asked Anakin.

"Sure they are sane, we are not", said Yoda. I suppose that's a good enough reason.

"Alright, we'll get ready to find these mechanics and find out what is really going on", I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days earlier…

Ahsoka's P.O.V.

"So, we finished our first mission. Would you like to go somewhere to celebrate?", said Nyx, taking of his mask.

I decided to follow suit, taking off mine and putting it in my jacket.

"I don't know. I suppose we could" - "Okami!", said Nei'om, one of the five people Nyx still owed money to.

C'mon!

"Look Nei'om, I have the money to pay off my debt, I just don't have it on my person", Nyx said. I can confirm, he does have the money.

"Okami, you've told me this so many times, I can't trust you anymore boy", said Nei'om, "So I think we should just give you another warning", he said.

This sounds like we're about to get chased. Three guys appeared behind him and indeed, started chasing us.

"What do you suggest?", I ask Nyx, "They don't know where we live so, I wouldn't recommend going home", started Nyx.

A blaster shot got between us and we realized we should go somewhere we could easily hide. I got an idea.

"Hey what if we go to the lowest level?", I said, "Do you really think we won't loose them on a higher level?", Nyx said.

Well I might have… aha! A test grappling hook! It's rather small, almost like a lightsaber, but it's really strong and durable, I think. I started working on it a while ago so that i could jump onto tall buildings without the force I mean, it's such a good tactic!

The only problem is I haven't fully tested it. Maybe I can use the force one more time today, in case this doesn't work.

"But we will loose them faster if we jump down the tunnel and use this", I said showing him the grappling hook, "to break our fall". I smiled at him, hoping he would agree.

"Are you sure it's safe?", he asked dodging a blaster shot, "Of course! Do you think I'd bring it up as option if I didn't try it first?", I responded.

Please don't see through my lie, please don't see through my lie.

"Fine, can you lead the way?", he asked.

I nodded, taking the lead. After a few turns the blasts seemed to stop right when we made it to the tunnel.

"Do you think we're losing them?", asked Nyx.

Before I had a chance to answer one of the guys appeared in front of us, blaster ready to shoot at us. I thought quickly and pushed Nyx into the tunnel jumping behind him.

Nyx was shouting besides me, but I had to tune him out to time our landing correctly. I felt nervous as the air rushed past me and the floor was rushing quickly towards us. At this point it was already getting dark because of the lack of electricity in the underworld.

And…now! I grabbed onto Nyx and shot the hook towards a ledge. It worked! We landed, a bit roughly but safely on the ground of the lowest level.

"I think that should do the trick", I said, standing up and cleaning some of the dust I caught on the way down.

"Ow", I hear, "Nyx?", "I'm fine", he said slowly standing up, hand on his head.

He's probably not used to crash landings like I am.

"Oh! Are you alright?", I asked, worried. "Yeah, just give me a heads up next time", he said with slight sarcasm.

"Well, should we walk around or something", I said, "I don't know. Would you like to" - "Okami!".

I didn't even process who it was, I just pulled Nyx in the opposite direction and ran.

"You know, this is getting annoying", I said to him, "Hey, it wasn't my idea to jump down here", said Nyx. "Well if we hadn't been chased in the first place, I wouldn't have pushed us down here!", I responded.

Nyx tried to tell a good come back but crashed into a wall.

"A dead end!", I exclaimed. This isn't good, I hear, whoever is chasing us, coming in close.

"Huh, that's weird", said Nyx, "What is it?". Maybe he has an idea about how to get out of this mess.

"When I hit my head against this wall, a piece of it lifted", he said. I started looking at the wall and it did have a corner slightly upwards. This isn't a wall.

It's a door!

"It's a door! Help me push it open", I said, trying to push it to the side. "Hey there seems to be a button hidden down here", said Nyx.

Shut up and start helping!

"Woah!", I said crashing onto the floor as the door opened.

Nyx quickly went besides me and closed the door somehow.

"What did you do?", I asked confused, standing up I realize we're in an elevator.

"I pressed the only button that was here. I figured it would close the door"; he said proudly.

"You do realize we're in an elevator right?", I told him.

His smirk slowly faded away as he realized he had no idea where we were going.

"It can't be an elevator", he said, "Why would there only be one button?".

He's getting more and more nervous. I share his feelings.

 **"Ding"** , the door opened.

"Where are we?" we both said.

 **A/N: Yey! This isn't a one-shot, but my longest story yet, by like two chapters... Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shout out to _Hope reigns on_ for leaving the first review.**

 **Chapter 3**

We stepped out onto the hallway after 15 minutes of going down?

The elevator closed behind us, "Should we explore? The gang might still be looking for us up there", said Nyx.

I know he just wants to explore this mysterious place, and to be honest, I'm quite curious myself. Though, I have a bad feeling about this, but I always have bad feelings.

Maybe we should just go back up and Nyx is already walking.

I caught up to him and asked, "Why did you ask me if you were going to walk in anyways?".

"I guess now you know how it feels for other people to know what you want", he said, flashing a smirk at me.

"This again? I thought you had forgiven me", I said, "Ha! Of course I forgave you, I'm just teasing", he said keeping his grin.

I roll my eyes at him and keep walking, looking all around the hall. The walls are reddish and look like bricks. We turn around the hall and there is a hall full of doors!

We start looking around, "What kind of doors are these?", asked Nyx.

"Huh, it's just the door frames, no actual doors", I pointed out, "Are all of them like this?", asked Nyx.

"It seems like it. We should keep moving forward, maybe we can find out what this place is", I said, ready to turn the other corner.

Stairs? How deep does Coruscant go? Seriously!?

"Stairs? Does Coruscant even have a center?", said Nyx. Hey! We thought the same thing.

We start going down and more hallways open up. One leads to another and each floor feels bigger, almost like we're in a pyramid.

We were walking when, "Aah", I scream falling onto my knees, grasping my head, "Ahsoka! Are you alright?", asks Nyx kneeling besides me.

I have a strange feeling, like something is reawakening in me. Something trying to take over.

…

It-It's gone. I stand up, fine again, "Yeah, I don't know what that was", I said, "Lets keep going". I walk a bit faster than usual until I realize Nyx hasn't caught up with me.

"Are you sure you're fine? It was really sudden and you seemed to be in pain", he said.

"Yeah it was nothing", I reassure him.

Huh, there's a strange feeling in the force. I don't think it was related but …

We kept walking for a while until we heard what sounded like a wall crashing down behind us.

"What are you doing here!?", asked someone in a cloak behind us.

"We found this place by accident"- started explaining Nyx.

"Come with me now!", screamed the person.

I'm suddenly pulled by Nyx and we start running away, "What are you thinking?!", I asked.

"I know that kind of shout, it's not one we want to follow", he said, crashing into another mysterious figure.

The figure then immediately punched me. I returned it, trying to buy Nyx some time to stand up. I heard the other person catching up, this isn't good.

Ahhh! It's happening again! I drop to the ground and the, guards? Took the chance to cuff Nyx and I.

When I came back to my normal self, they are dragging us to, somewhere. I stare at them and see, lightsabers? I search the force and find a darkness.

Could this be a Sith Temple. Underneath Coruscant? It seems rather outlandish, but I guess it's a possibility.

They stop in front of a door frame. Why would they - ?

What I thought was a wall suddenly lifts up to reveal…another wall. Then that one opened and another door appeared. They pulled us underneath the second door when the first one dropped and the third one opened to finally reveal a room.

We were thrown inside the room and left there. Nix immediately went to my side.

"Ahsoka! Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah", I said standing up and taking a look around. The first thing I noticed were five unconscious people on the ground near the center of the room.

"Who are they?", asked Nyx, "No one I know", I answered truthfully.

"We can ask them when they wake up", I said, "We should look for a way out".

We start looking around the room and find that only the doorway we came through could let us out.

"Hey! Have you looked up?", asked Nyx smiling.

I look up and see a ceiling. I lower my sight a bit and notice there are platforms on the sides of the room that are being supported by giant stone beams.

"Yeah", I answer him, "Do you think you can climb up there with the help of your grappling hook?", he asked.

"I'll try", I said smiling. I climbed up to see if I could find a tear or hole on the wall, unfortunately on the first three walls I checked, nothing.

I climbed up the fourth wall and started looking around. Nothing!

Maybe I could use the force to, no! I can't tell Nyx like this…

"Hey Ahsoka! These people are armed", Nyx said. Not surprising really, we were still armed after all.

"Take their weapons for now, we don't know if they're hostile", I said starting to make my way down.

Once I got down Nyx had already gotten all of the weapons and the girl started to stir.

"Look she's waking up", said Nyx getting ready in case she wanted to attack.

"Where are we?", said the girl sitting up confused.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shout out to _Hope reigns on_ for leaving a review in the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

Nyx and I get in a fighting position, this girl did have mandalorian armor after all. We wait quietly as she finishes grasping reality.

"Who are you?", the girl asked, seeming to still be in a giant cloud of confusion.

"We'd like to know the same thing", I said.

The girl then stared at me for a minute when it started to get creepy. Nyx apparently didn't like it as he stood in front of me in a protective stance. I rolled my eyes at his actions. He's adorable but, does he really think he's stronger than me? Ha!

"What your deal?", growled Nyx. Is he trying to impress me or is it as simple as him caring for my wellbeing?

"Ahsoka?", the girl said rubbing her eyes. Nyx and I both stood in shock.

Am I supposed to know this person? "Who are you?", I ask stepping in front of her, much to Nyx's displeasure.

"I'm Sabine", she said, "Where are we?"

"We were hoping you'd have a better idea about this place", said Nyx in a neutral tone.

"Excuse my friend here, we're in a structure underneath Coruscant", I explain.

The girl had a shocked expression on her face. She reached for her belt just to realize that her weapons were gone, to her horror. She quickly stood up in a fighting stance.

"What did you do with my blasters?", she said backing away slowly. Unfortunately she accidentally tripped on one of the unconscious people, the lasat it appears to be.

"Don't freak out! We took your weapons in case you turned out hostile. We were taking precautions I mean, it's not every day you get locked in a room full of armed strangers", I said hoping Sabine would calm down.

Unfortunately, the lasat started steering and the girl was getting ready to charge at us. She looked around for a second and seemed to recognize the other people in here.

"What did you do to my crew?", she said, trying to punch Nyx. Nyx side-stepped her and pinned her to the ground.

"Nyx! No hurting people!", I tell him.

"Hey! She tried to hurt me first", he responded, trying to keep a grip on the struggling girl. I sigh and kneel to talk to the girl.

"Look. We didn't do anything to you or your crew except for taking your weapons. We were thrown in here where we found you unconscious", I explained.

Sabine seemed to call down, but I sensed it was only so that we would let our guard down. I was going to tell Nyx that she was trying to trick us when the lasat woke up.

"Sabine?", he said, standing up while holding his head. He realized we were pinning her down and tried to reach for the bostaff we had removed earlier.

Nyx and I could only stare waiting for a reaction, "Zeb! I could use a little help!", said Sabine.

'Zeb' then proceeded to lunge at Nyx, but I pulled him aside, making the lasat crash against the ground.

Sabine stood up ready to fight besides her friend. This isn't good.

Nyx and I got ready to fight - wait a minute Nyx. "Really? This again?", I said as he stepped in front of me, again.

"Can we discuss this later?", he said reaching for his blaster. I imitated his actions and moved besides him. We're in this together.

And just when things couldn't get worse, the older human male that had a lightsaber on him started to stand up. He blinked a few times and noticed his eyes… he's blind!

"Kanan!", exclaimed Sabine.

"Sabine? Who else is here with us?", he asked, I'm assuming because he couldn't actually see what was going on.

"Two, smugglers", Zeb responded for her, taking a step towards us.

"Remember to put your blasters on stun", I whisper to Nyx while the other three argue.

Oh no. The blind guy uh… Kanan! Summoned his lightsaber and turned it on. Great, our options aren't looking so good.

"Ahsoka, any chance you encountered a Jedi on Shili that taught you how to use a lightsaber?", asked Nyx, getting more nervous by the second.

"Can't say for sure, I could give it a try if it comes to it", I said. At least for now we're just in a standoff of sorts, neither side making a strike yet. I hope a miracle happens or this might be the time to reveal I was a Jedi to Nyx. I'd die if that were to happen right now.

The three of them started to approach us, Nyx and I with our blasters up ready to fight. In a final attempt to make peace I explain.

"This is exactly why we took your weapons! In case you decided to attack", I said, but my pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Nice try 'Soka. Looks like we're going to have to fight until we figure out how to get out", Nyx said flashing me a nervous smile and taking a step forward.

It seemed like things were about to start spiraling out of control when, "STOP!", shouted the green twi'lek that, I assume, just woke up. Unlike everyone else, she seemed to recover pretty quickly from her paranoid state, unlike everyone else-

"Kanan, can't you sense if these people are telling the truth? And Zeb, Sabine, I'm sure they explained what happened here to some extent", she said.

Kanan seemed to concentrate in the force before sighing. "They're telling the truth", he said.

Nyx and I both looked at each other sighing in relief, "Thank you", I said approaching the twi'lek, sensing she was trustworthy.

"My name is Hera. I'm sorry if my crew caused you some trouble", she said.

"Don't worry about it", I said with a smile, "Except your crew is made up of a bunch if jerks", shouted Nyx behind me.

A bead of sweat goes down my forehead, "Ignore him, he gets understandably angry after people try to attack him", I explain.

"Understandably. Now, what do you know about this place?", asked Hera.

"It's an old building that resides underneath Coruscant and has few guards, maybe just two. There are three doors and we need at least two force sensitives to be able to open it", I explained.

"Hmm. Do you know how we got here?", asked Kanan.

"Well, we entered through an elevator, but you were already here when we were caught snooping", said Nyx.

"Way to bud in", I whisper walking to his side, "Do you know the kid?", I asked, knowing the answer was likely yes.

"Yes. He's part of the crew", said Sabine. It's like these people take turns speaking.

"Well you used the force to bring that weapon to your hand. Do you sense what this place could be", I asked gesturing towards Kanan. Shoot! I forgot he's blind.

He seemed to understand though because he answered, "It's familiar. This is a Sith Temple!"

How is that even possible. I need to act casual, like I don't know what that is. That must be why I felt weird and powerless at times during our exploration.

The remaining boy on the floor was starting to stir. Karan went to his side and started saying, "Ezra are you okay?".

"Yeah", Ezra answered, Looking up and observing the room. "Where are we?", he asked.

"It seems we are in a Sith temple", said Kanan, making a face.

Ezra stood up and stared at Nyx and I. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts when…

"How did we get here!?", he exclaimed.

I think he has finished taking all the information in.

"We don't know", said Sabine, "But we need to find a way out".

"Do they know?", he asked, pointing towards us.

Nix and I walked towards them. Like his friends before him, he reached for his lightsaber just to find it was not there. He kept a cool face, but I could sense he wasn't letting his guard down.

"Sorry about the lightsaber, we just had the feeling you would attack us", I said handing him the lightsaber.

Now that I think about it, did we give the rest of the crew their weapons? I guess Nyx might have dine si when I started talking with Hera. Ezra kept staring at me and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

Trying to break his endless stare I say, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Ahsoka and my friend here is Nyx".

He was still staring at me, Nyx seeming to get ready to help me if he were to try and attack. Thankfully Hera decided it was time for actual introductions.

"Well this is Ezra, Sabine, Kanan, Zeb and I'm Hera", said Hera pointing to each corresponding person.

"Where are we?", asked Ezra. Didn't he already ask that?

"We are in a structure underneath Coruscant. Your friend here says it's probably a temple", said Nyx as calm as he could, but I knew he was as annoyed as I was with all of the questions being repeated.

They should at least get creative!

"Do you know how we got here?", asked Sabine.

Seriously! It's like they just want us to explain everything to the kid by asking us questions they already know the answer to.

"No. We found this place by accident. We were caught while exploring and brought here, where we found you unconscious", I said.

I look around and notice Hera is looking at Nyx and I, smiling. It reminds me of Tera. Something about her is odd, maybe I will talk to her later.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review!**

 **Have a good day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks you _Hope reigns on_ for leaving a review and supporting this story. And (to me) Overprotective Nyx is best Nyx.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hmm. Do you know how we can get out?", Kanan asked me.

"Well, from what we saw, we need two force users to get out the door", I said for the second time, pointing towards a wall with a frame, "That's why we haven't gotten out yet", I said gesturing towards Nyx and myself hoping he understands.

"But you and your blue haired friend there have lightsabers, so I was hoping you two were Jedi", I finished. Well, Kanan has already shown himself to be a force user, but Ezra had jet to prove it.

"You're right. We are Jedi and we will help you, as long as you help us", said Ezra.

Kanan had a face that said, 'are you crazy kid!'. The kind of look Nyx and I would show each other many times.

Before Ezra said anymore information Hera pulled them aside before excusing themselves.

"Ahsoka, these people get me uneasy", said Nyx.

"I think they're talking about us", I answered, "Just the more reason not to trust them", he said.

"Look, we need the Jedi to get out, so for now, we need to work with them. Got it Okami", I said.

He nodded in agreement. I'm - he's walking over to them, "Sorry for interrupting but, could you hurry up? We want to get out today", said Nyx.

Don't involve in your ways! I sigh, ashamed of my friend.

"Of course. Kanan, do you know how these work?", asked Ezra.

"No, not really", Kanan answered.

Ezra beckoned Kanan towards the door and explained how they were going to open it.

"And how do you know all that?", Kanan asked.

"We'll have time for that later. Now we should get out", said Hera interrupting. I agree.

So far, Hera is my favorite of these people.

Kanan and Ezra worked their way through the doors like the guards had done before.

"Come this way. We should be able to retrace our steps back to the entrance", I said once we were in the hallway.

They followed Nyx and I for a while in silence. "So how did you know this was down here?", someone asked, I think it was Zeb?

Didn't we already explain this? Taking a deep breath I explain once again.

"We were being chased through the alleyways when we ran into a dead end, or at least that's what we thought at first. We were able to find a secret panel on the wall that opened. We got in there before they could catch us".

"What we failed to realize was that it was an elevator. It activated and we ended up in here. I can't help but wonder how deep the planets core is if we haven't reached it yet", said Nyx.

Thanks for cooperating Nyx.

"Who was chasing you?", Kanan asked, very interested in our answer.

"None of your business", Nyx answered, I think he's unsure of these people.

Can't really blame him now, can I? Whoa, guards.

"Shh", I said, "There are guards over there. They seem to be on a shift".

We waited for a bit but they didn't move from their posts.

"Nyx? Do you remember the way to the elevator?", I asked.

"Yes, why?", he answered.

"I'm going to distract them while you take them to the elevator. You can wait for me there", I said.

He nodded reluctantly and I ran past the guards catching their attention, turning into the left corner. From what I remember this place has stairs in the same area on every level, so I just need to take the guards in a circle and then go for the stairs.

I kept a good distance away from the guards, but I could still see them every time I turned a corner, I need to gain more distance.

What do I have that I can throw? My headdress? I suppose I should change it anyways. I take off my headdress and throw it at the floor, making them slip.

I can't believe that actually worked! I pull my hood up and run past a regular door that has a light shinning through it. I'll have to check it out later.

I get a call from Nyx on my comm, "Yes?", I say hoping I didn't sound desperate.

"Where are you? Are you alright?", he asked. "Yes, I'm almost there", I said hanging up.

I run around another corner and see them, "Everyone into the elevator quickly!", I said running past them into the elevator, everyone quick to follow me.

We were all silent on the way up, the crew over there looking nervous, Nyx and I were hoping that we wouldn't run into anyone we owed money to. At least I think he's thinking that.

The elevator opened and we stepped out onto the alley we where in a few hours ago.

"Welcome to the lowest level of Coruscant!", said Nyx.

"From what it appears they left. Where are you all going?", I asked, looking at the crew.

"We don't know. Just somewhere the imperials won't find us", said Kanan.

"Imperials? Do you come from another planet or something? We live in a democratic planet, well at least it's supposed to be", said Nyx rather saltily. I guess I can understand him.

Hera whispered something to Kanan that left him shocked. I wonder what it could be?

"Are you sure we are on Coruscant?", asked Sabine skeptically.

"Sadly yes", I said. I didn't mean to sound so annoyed, I just don't like the conditions other people live here, I'd like to go somewhere where people don't suffer as much.

"Can you take us to the Jedi Temple?", asked Kanan.

I shared a look with Nyx and we turned around for a minute.

"No!", we both said at the same time.

"Glad to see we're in agreement", I said.

"But where will they go?", asked Nyx. Oh no.

He wants to take them, well, he wants ME to take them there. No, no, no-

"Fine, we can take them there, but I'm not going inside", I said.

He smiled slyly, "Whatever you say".

He's going to get it! And by it, I mean my glares.

We turn back around and I say"If you want to go that high up we should start moving now. You can stay at our place if you want. It's about halfway".

I sense Nyx's shock, I guess I did get revenge, kind of.

They followed through the planet and different levels. I could see the crew observing everything around them. Have they never been in Coruscant?

We were quiet most of the way because we were in the most dangerous areas of the planet. It was better if we didn't make contact with anyone. At one point I had to pull my hood up because I hadn't noticed it fell off, that reminds me, I need a new headdress.

We arrived at the level where Tera's restaurant was at, "Ahsoka, I need to go with Tera for a moment, are you ok taking these people to the shop?", asked Nyx.

"Don't worry about me, but why do you need to go with Tera?", I asked, "She just asked me to go", he responded.

I nodded as he ran away. I don't know why Tera wants him to go with her, but she better not try to set us up again!

I kept guiding these people until Nyx caught up with us two levels up, "Well that was quick", I said, "What did Tera want?".

"She wanted to tell me there will be extra supplies this week, so if we want she might be able to help taking them down", Nyx said.

"Oh, well that's nice of her. Are you sure she didn't want to, you know?", I pressed on.

"Set us up? No, not again", he answered. I suspect he's not saying something, but I'll let it slide for now.

We finally made home, and walked into the workshop.

"Does anyone want to eat?", I asked. Nyx went to another part of the shop to finish fixing a speeder that was being picked up tomorrow morning.

"No thanks", said Kanan, "We'll just rest for the night and continue tomorrow".

I nodded and went to look for blankets. I'm a little ashamed that they have to sleep on the floor, but I suppose it's better than sleeping on the streets.

I came back and gave them all blankets apologizing I didn't have anywhere they could sleep that was more comfortable than the floor. I guess I can get points for being honest?

They all went to sleep except for Hera.

"Ahsoka, can we talk in private?", she asked. I nodded and took her to another part of the shop.

"What do you want to talk about?", I asked.

"Are you and Nyx together?", she asked.

I blushed, I blushed really hard. Why am I blushing? Stop it!

"Um, no, NO!", I say rather awkwardly. Great.

She smiled, "Well, it's none of my business, but when he asks you to start a relationship, you're not going to regret saying yes", she said. WHAT?!

"And don't be afraid to tell him you were a Jedi, he might feel betrayed at first, but it will all end up great. Also considering the situation I'd tell him as soon as possible", she finished.

"Um, thanks I guess. But, how do you know so much about my relationship with Nyx?", I asked.

"Well, we're from the future and we know each other. You actually helped me with my relationship", she said. Since when am I good with relationships?

We kept talking for a few minutes, she mentioned something about the weird feelings I had at the temple. She said something about 'not giving up, I will end up doing what I want to do'. She went to sleep after that.

 **The Next Day**

"Alright. Rise and Shine!", I shouted, "It's a good time to start heading to the temple, unfortunately", I whispered the last part.

They slowly stood up, "Is Nyx coming with us?", asked Hera.

"He has to run an errand. Anyways lets get going", I answered. He was actually buying pieces we needed for a certain speeder.

We started walking up to the higher levels. I felt uncomfortable and out of place. It's been a while since I came up here and not having a headdress made me even more uncomfortable, at least I have my hood. It makes me feel better.

We finally made it to the front of the Temple. Just like I remembered it, well I can't go any further.

"This is where I leave you", I said.

"Why? Aren't you coming inside?", asked Ezra.

"Sorry, I have a job and I really need the money. Plus I'd rather not face any Jedi in there, you shouldn't have a problem though. They'll hear you out and know if you're telling the truth. They might not have time to help you because of the war, but they'll let you stay. If not, you can stay with Nyx and I", I said before turning and walking away.

Kanan reached for my arm and grabbed me saying, "Why won't you come with us. Aren't you a jedi?", he asked confused.

I slipped out of his grasp and said, "You've clearly stayed away from the news for a very long time. Good luck getting back to your time" And with that I left, again.

Wait! They're from the future, of course they wouldn't know what's going on right now. Well, it's too late to take back what I said.

Now that I think about it, if I had to go back to the temple, would I? I guess I haven't really thought about it.

I still think that the Jedi were wrong in the whole process and generally, in their ideology and code, but am I mad at them?

I definitely feel uncomfortable about the idea of meeting with them, but is it because I'm mad at them? I suppose I haven't thought about it because I've made a life for myself with Nyx.

Thinking of Nyx, what did Hera mean? I like him and all, but I don't know how to be in a relationship, what if I screw up? I don't want to stop being friends with him! Maybe I should consult Tera - NO. Tera will do something outlandish and over the top.

Maybe I should tell Nyx I'm a Jedi. Yeah, that would be a good way to start.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review!**

 **Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to _Hope reigns on_ for reviewing. I'm glad you liked that I added in the ghost crew for a few chapters, now, on to an interesting chapter...**

 **Chapter 6**

It's been three days. Three days to try and think of a way to tell Nyx I was a Jedi and that my past was fabricated with pieces of the truth.

I thought this would be easier, but apparently I'm very concerned about what this guy thinks of me! Listen to me, an ex-commander that fought in the front lines of the war is having a hard time talking to a boy.

Who would have seen this coming?

"Ahsoka?", I heard Nyx say in a rather shaky voice, "Could you come over here for s moment? I'm in the back".

I rushed to him, it might be an emergency!

"Are you alright? You sounded nervous", I said once I saw him.

He looked, embarrassed? And he's hiding something behind him. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I-I noticed you lost your headdress when we came back from the-the, whatever it was! And I read that they are kind of important to the togrutas to wear one so I thought I could get you one", he said, handing me a headdress from behind his back.

So that's what he was hiding.

"I hope you like it", he said shyly.

"Oh! That's so thoughtful of you! I love it", I said grabbing it and putting it on. It was a little big, which left me a little embarrassed, but I could fix that later, "Thank you. Was that all you wanted to say?", I ask.

I sense there is something else on his mind.

"Well, uh, Ahsoka. I know we've only known each other for half a year or so but, I feel like we've really bonded and it might be too soon and I swear Tera has nothing to do with this!", Nyx mumbled on and on.

What's this weird feeling I'm getting inside…

"A-And I really l-like you and would you like to date me?-I-I mean go on a date with me?", he finished practically turning into a tomato.

I'm suddenly bursting with this weird feeling. Is it possible to die of joy? Am I dying.

No I'm fine, I'm just - I can't express the levels of happiness I'm experiencing.

"Y-Ye", I start to say but, I can't start a relationship with him if I'm lying to him.

"I can't", I finally say.

Nyx's eyes start to sadden. No, no, no! This is my chance, I have to tell him.

"I can't until I tell you something!", I say before he changes his mind, "I've been keeping something from you and I feel like I have to tell you before I can have a relationship with you. I don't really know how relationships work either so I don't know if you'd want a relationship with someone like me".

What am I doing? Why am I like this? Why isn't he saying anything?

"Oh. Go on, anything you have to tell me, I'll listen", he said. Is he shaking? I think he's shaking?

"I-I used to" - **Ding**.

Seriously! Who is coming right now!? The shop is closed!

"Oh no. I forgot that Zee'm was coming to collect the money we owe him", said Nyx, "I guess we can get back to this later right?", he said nervously, "Time to put our poker faces on!".

He walked away to unlock the door from the panel so that we can make the exchange.

"I should go with you! You're a terrible negotiator", I exclaimed feeling a little better.

I go get the case and go to the front desk to wait for Nyx and Zee'm. This should calm me down but, it just means that I will have to keep thinking about how Nyx will react when I tell him.

Nyx walks over and we hear someone walk in, just not who we were expecting.

"Senator Bonteri?", Nyx asks as I duck under the desk on pure instinct.

Lux walks over to the desk, blinking a few times before staring right at my 'hidden' figure. It was hard to see me, but the desk was kind of a fold-up table so you could still see someone was down there.

Nyx stepped in front of the spot I was 'hidden', trying to play it cool. "What are you doing here? We're closed", Nyx said.

"I thought you said you worked alone?", Lux asked confused.

#$% Why is he here?! I should've spoken faster to Nyx! I don't want him to find out this way!

"She's just a friend visiting. I'd like to know why you're here?", Nyx pushed on.

"I want to know if you've heard of the 'Mysterious Duo'?", Lux asked. I'm pretty sure he recognized me.

"I don't know about it. I'm not really in tune with news and mysterious duos. That still doesn't answer why you're here", Nyx said.

"You opened the door when I rang the bell. I was actually pleasantly surprised you opened. But, I think your lying about not knowing the Mysterious Duo", said Lux.

We're in trouble.

"I have word from some friends that you and your friend down there are the Mysterious Duo, or at least that you've discovered something underneath Coruscant, something very interesting", he continued.

"I have no idea what your talking about!", exclaimed Nyx. Now I know that he's annoyed and I don't agree with his reasons, but it might be for the best if he gets Lux to leave.

Am I getting bitter? Lux never did anything to me other than the kiss at the Death Watch camp, and even then, he did look embarrassed about it. I think I just feel ashamed for not talking to him after I left.

"I'm just kidding! I'm here to pick up one of the speeders I left you". I don't believe him. He's trying to get Nyx to leave isn't he? Why am I panicking?!

Nyx glances at me and refuses to move from his place. I need to face this, I mean, Lux isn't a Jedi, this shouldn't be difficult! Haha.

I stand up from behind the table and say, "Hello there! Nyx, I believe we finished two of the three speeders L-the Senator left us and I believe that he's been helping our business quite a bit. Now why don't you bring them here?", I said ushering Nyx away.

He looked at me confused and seemed to glare at Lux. Is he jealous? Guess it doesn't matter, he's walking away anyways.

Once he's out of the area, "Ahsoka? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Are you alright? What happened to you?", asked Lux with a bright smile on his face.

"Hi Lux. It's been a while, I suppose I should've said hi the first time you came here, but I just didn't know how to", I said awkwardly.

"What happened after the trial?", he asked. I flinched slightly, I didn't want to remember that time.

"I left, as you might know, and I ended up here. Before we continue, Nyx doesn't know about me being a Jedi a few months ago, so if you could keep from mentioning, I'd appreciate it", I explained.

He nodded in understanding, but seemed to get anxious. He continued talking, "Well, you know you're always welcomed at my apartment here on Coruscant, if you need a place to stay, still".

Excuse me!? "I appreciate the offer, but I already have a home", I said, starting to feel uncomfortable. Where are you Nyx? Change subject, now!

"Oh! Really? I'm glad", he said smiling, "But I mean, I always thought we had something, you now?", he said.

Nyx!

"Yeah! We have a friendship", I exclaimed. I hear Nyx coming closer, probably within hearing range soon.

"Haha! Well, yes and I'd love to keep in touch, but I meant more. And now that your not a, you know, we can finally have one, if you'd like", Lux said.

Nyx is probably standing shocked behind the shelf, listening in.

%&/=?! ·$5&/(!

"Sorry Lux, but after Steela I don't feel it anymore and I don't want to hold you back but I'd love to still be friends! If it's not to awkward for you", I answered. Was I too harsh? At least I sense that Nyx feels more confident.

I really do want to be friends with Lux and because we never had an actual relationship I'm hoping it won't be weird.

"You know each other?", asked Nyx.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before", I said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Now senator here are two of your speeders, please pay us and leave", said Nyx calmly.

Don't be rude sir, this is my friend.

"Of course except, I didn't come alone. I'm sorry Ahsoka, they need to talk to you two", said Lux. This is why he was nervous. I have a horrible feeling about this.

Nyx and I reached for our blasters, setting them to stun. And then it happened. First five clones walked in, including Rex and Cody. That could only mean one thing, the two Jedi I spent the most time with on the front lines are here.

Great.

While there weren't many clones, there were enough to make Nyx uneasy. I relax, knowing they wouldn't try anything. Immediately at least.

Why did this happen when I was going to tell Nyx the truth? He shouldn't find out like this. I should tell him before these guys do!

"If you could excuse us for a second, we need to talk before we talk to you", I said quickly trying to pull Nyx away from the clones.

Of course a clone stepped in our way and prevented us from moving forward. Nyx was about to stun the clone when I took his gun away and pulled him so that I could whisper something with a lower chance of people listening in.

"Look don't freak out, but. I used to be a Jedi so it might be awkward and I know almost if not everyone in this room. Now stay calm I'll elaborate later!", I quickly whispered, hoping he kind of understood what I just said.

And I broke Nyx. Great! This is going to be bad. Really, really bad. At least he can't hurt anybody!

Then Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the shop. What took them so long?

"Ahsoka?", said Anakin in shock.

"Hi. It's been a while, hasn't it?", I said awkwardly. Don't ask about Nyx, don't ask about Nyx….

"Um, is your friend alright?", asked Obi-Wan. They asked about Nyx.

"M-My friend? Oh! Yeah, he's fine", I said patting Nyx on the back hoping he could react.

"We need you to come with us", Anakin said getting straight to the point.

"What? Why would we do that?", I said. What is the force doing to me?

"We need your help with the structure you found", said Anakin.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said a little too quickly.

%$&!

"We are expecting company, so if you could please leave, we'd appreciate it", said Nyx, snapping out of his shock and placing his arm around my shoulders.

I feel that was a fatal mistake considering that the room is filled with guys that I considered my brothers at some point and I'm pretty sure they saw me as a younger sister.

Why now force, just, why do you hate me? Please don't kill Nyx, Please don't kill Nyx!

Everyone stared at us. I know, clones wear helmets, but I know every single person in here is staring at us.

"I'm sorry, but as citizens it is your obligation to help us protect your home", said Obi-Wan calmly.

"Why do I get the feeling your just saying that so we help you without a second thought? I'm sorry, but we can't help you, we have something more important to attend, but we wish you good luck", I said, slowly shaking Nyx's arm off my shoulder for his own safety.

"You will come with us, you don't have a choice", said Anakin in his menacing voice. Nyx cowered slightly at him, but I was still used to Anakins' methods and didn't even flinch.

I actually know when to get scared of Anakin.

"Oh really? How would you justify kidnapping two innocent citizens? I don't think it would improve our image to the public", I said, realizing my mistake too late.

Anakin smirked. He caught it, "We have reasons to believe you're the Mysterious Duo, people who have done illegal things, including stealing information from a senator", said Obi-Wan confidently.

"Do you have any evidence?", I asked him.

"Well, in part, we can sense you raising you shields up, indicating something suspicious, but the more solid evidence comes when we check your shop to look for anything suspicious", explained Anakin.

I now hate Lux. I do sense his regret, but I temporarily hate him now. My smile started to falter, luckily Nyx came to the rescue.

"You can't do that without a permit!", he exclaimed.

"We're in war time. The government isn't exactly interested in that", said Anakin.

"Now, if you could please come with us to the temple to discuss what you found", said Obi-Wan.

"How do you now we're the ones that found the temple underground? There are a lot of people in Coruscant, you can't just assume it's us", explained Nyx, not realizing he gave us away.

"We never mentioned a temple", said Anakin, knowingly.

"Actually, you did when you initially asked us", I said, doing my best to lie. I hope it works because Anakin became an expert in knowing when I'm lying.

"Good one Snips! It didn't work when you were a padawan, it's not going to work now", said Anakin.

"What are you talking about?", asked Nyx.

"It was worth a shot. It doesn't mean we're going with you", I said.

"Why not?", asked Anakin, getting impatient, "You know that Obi-Wan and I wouldn't have been sent on this mission if it wasn't important", he said.

He has a good point. We never had missions on Coruscant unless it was really important.

"What would you need us to do?", I asked, starting to give in to their request. Nyx looks at me strangely but doesn't intervene.

"You'd have to come back to the temple and explain to us what exactly you saw down there", explained Obi-Wan.

"Why can't we do that here? We can't afford to come back here too late", said Nyx annoyed. That's right! Today is Thursday, aka. supplies day.

"Because we need you to present it in front of the whole council", Obi-Wan continued, not noticing the suspicious 'have to be back'. Excellent.

"Council? How do you J"-"Could you please excuse us? My friend and I need to talk for a second", I said trying to pull Nyx away from the crowd.

Rex stepped in front of us, "I'm sorry, but we can't allow such luxury right now", said Obi-Wan.

"Why?", asked Nyx rudely.

"Will he be involved in this whole process?", asked Anakin.

"I wish he wasn't", I whispered, Nyx accidentally hearing me. Oops.

"Well, you're in our shop, so we demand you leave", said Nyx.

"How long will this take?", I ask, ignoring Nyx in favor of getting this over with.

"It depends. It can last a few days to weeks", said Obi-Wan.

"What?!", exclaimed Nyx. I'm fighting the temptation to stun him right now. Can I just stun him? Can someone just stun him already?!

"Okami! Do you have my money?", said Zee'm walking in.

Great…

"Nyx could you just give him the case so he'll leave", I whisper to Nyx. He nods and grabs the case, awkwardly walking through the crowd.

"Everything I owe you and 25% more we agreed on", said Nyx, handing the case to Zee'm.

"About that, the deal has changed to, 50% more", said Zee'm.

I decided to glare at Zee'm and once he was looking at me, attempting to point out that the room was filled with armed men. I was also attempting to intimidate him form a distance.

"Well, I suppose it can stay at 25%, but when you come back for more, and you will, it will raise to 50%", said Zee'm.

Now the good thing of Zee'm arriving, or anyone Nyx owes money to, is that they have a tendency to stun him or at least punch him, really hard. I'm not sure why, but it would be really useful right now.

"Fine, but if I see you he" -, Nyx was interrupted by being stunned. That's right! Nyx is always over the top and annoying. That's why he gets stunned.

Zee'm left and I let out a sigh of relief because Nyx is unconscious and now he won't say or do anything stupid.

 **A/N: So, I guess I left a small cliffhanger. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I rewrote it a few times and I think this it as best as I could do. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review!**

 **Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Umm…", "He's fine, now I guess I could help you", I said.

I can't help it! I want to help people. And I now from experience that if Skyguy and Obi-Wan are here it must be for an important reason.

"Great, should we take your friend?", asked Obi-Wan.

I don't know. If we leave him alone here he might freak out when he wakes up, but I think it will be better to leave him here then for him to face the council. Maybe I could leave him a note.

"No, let me just move him somewhere else and leave a note or something. It shouldn't take such a long time, this tends to happen with people he owes money to", I said starting to pull him away.

Rex looks at Anakin and they both push me away, proceeding to carry Nyx themselves, "Just tell us where to leave him", says Rex.

This will be awkward, I was going to leave him on the sofa in the house area… Do we have somewhere comfortable enough…? No.

"It's alright"-"Just tell us where to leave him", said Anakin. I walk to the back and open the door to the living area with my key.

I sensed confusion on Anakin's and Rex's part. "Do you live here?", asked Rex.

"Y-No, it's just that the security room is in here", I said. Anakin knows I'm lying, but I don't currently care.

"You can just leave him on the couch", I said pointing them to the living room.

While they left him there I wrote a note explaining where I was and not to worry about me.

We walked back into the shop and left. I went onto the speeder besides Lux, hoping to talk about something else to ease my nerves about going in front of the council.

"So, how is being a senator worked out for you?", I asked Lux.

Surprised I talked he answered, "Very tiring, ha. How has your life been?".

"It's been great! I've gotten to do things I couldn't have done as a Jedi", I said, referring to helping people from the lower levels on a more straightforward way. Of course I can't just tell him that though.

I feel a slight tension form and I see Anakin whisper something to a Obi-Wan angrily? Or is he frustrated? What did I say?

"So, are you and Nyx, more than friends then?", asked Lux.

"What does that have to do with", it hit me. Do they think Nyx and I had, no! Never! Why would they think, what did I say?

"Oh! No, it's not like that, we're just friends", for now, "I meant stuff like owning more than three things and having a job that pays well and cooking for myself", I corrected.

The tension evaporated after that, to my luck.

"Thanks for clearing that up, I suppose. How did you and Nyx meet?".

We continued our conversation and even exchanged contact information so that we could stay in touch.

Once we made it to the temple, he left to the senate and it dawns on me. I didn't ask him how he found out about that repair shop. I'll have to ask him next time we talk I guess.

I walked into the temple. I can't believe that just a few days ago I was standing in front of these stairs, thinking how ridiculous it would be if I walked up them, yet, here I am.

Walking straight inside.

The clones had left to the barracks while I followed Obi-Wan through the hallways of the temple, Anakin behind me, probably making sure I wouldn't try to escape.

While walking I kept my sight on the floor. I was tempted to pull my hood up, but figured it would just attract more stares and whispers. A few younglings and padawans had passed us and so far, no one has talked to me, but they did look at me in disgust sometimes and the whispers.

The whispers can get haunting.

Of course, my face being posted all around Coruscant and being on the news meant that I always attracted some kind of attention if I wasn't careful or in a certain area.

And while the people still stared and whispered, this was different. I could see these people as family. This is where I grew up and made friends. This was my home.

I guess I never really thought about all this. The consequences my peers would have when I chose not to return, because I didn't leave. I was expelled. Of course, why would I think about what would happen when I came to the temple if I never actually planned to go back, even for a visit.

We suddenly stopped, in front of the council door.

"I need to call in the meeting and, prepare them for the unexpected guest", said Obi-Wan, "Please wait out here you two", he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Anakin and I waited there in silence for a second. I know Anakin wants to talk, but he just won't.

"What's on your mind?", I asked him.

"Nothing", he said rather harshly.

"You know, you could've come with me. I know you have something on the outside of these walls. That you've dreamed of life free from the Jedi", I said calmly.

"It's not that simple. I can't just leave like you did!", he exclaimed.

"But you could! You have a reason, I know", I answered him.

He glared at me for a moment. Is he… mad at me? I can't believe it! He can't be mad! I didn't want him to be mad. I know I hurt him, but if I had stayed I would've been hurting myself.

"I'm sorry. I figured we should spend time talking about something to ease the room", I said.

It wasn't my intention to frustrate him. He really didn't do anything wrong, quite the contrary actually. He was the only one in the order that actively helped me prove my innocence.

"You just don't understand Snips, it's not so easy", he said more calmly now.

"It's understandable", I said. I guess it's better not to start an argument over this, especially in front of the council.

"Please enter", said someone beyond the door.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shout out to _Hope_ _reigns_ _on_ and _Dmartens26_ for leaving a review. I'm glad you're reading and sharing your ****thoughts! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

We walk into the room and stand in the center, side by side. Just like when I was a Jedi

I sensed shock in the room. No one spoke for a few seconds. I guess it's up to me to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well, did you bring me all the way here just to stare?", I said. I try to keep a neutral everything. It made me sound rude but there isn't going to be a scolding anymore.

"You found the Sith Temple?", asked Master Fisto.

"By accident, and I'm not sure it's a Sith Temple", I answered.

"And did you find anything of our interest there?", asked Mace Windu.

Should I mock them? Yes, no, do I really care?

"I'm not sure, your interests and thoughts aren't exactly my expertise", I said, smiling slightly.

"Take this seriously! If you're keeping us from something that is potentially dangerous we will have you arrested for conspiring against the Republic", said Windu.

"Couldn't you arrest me anyways?", I said without thinking.

"Was there anyone down there? Other than" - "Your guests? Unfortunately yes. There were guards patrolling the hallways. but I couldn't tell you what exactly they were protecting or doing", I said interrupting Obi-Wan.

"Would you be willing to help us navigate this, thing?", asked Master Fisto.

"Do I really have a choice?", I said skeptically.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Thought so. I'll take you there tomorrow", I say, waiting for an answer.

"A Sith Temple, this may be. Afford to wait, we cannot", said Master Yoda.

"You, Obi-Wan and Skywalker will leave immediately with a small squadron of clones and find out what this temple is doing here", said Windu.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea for a whole army to march to the lowest level on Coruscant. People might get feisty", I said.

The council seemed surprised that they had to go so low, but they didn't seem to care.

"It doesn't matter. Obi-Wan, Skywalker get you troops ready", said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Great. The meeting ended and Obi-Wan, Skyguy and I walked away. I was under supervision and was not allowed to go anywhere out of Anakin's sight.

Other Jedi looked at me in a mean manner, as if I were an inferior idiot that made the biggest mistake in her life. Ha! Jokes on them.

While they were gathering a few clones to go down to the temple, I decide it might be a good idea to check in on Nyx via-comm.

"Nyx? It's Ahsoka", I say into the comm, far away enough so that no one would over hear me.

"Ahsoka? Where are you?", he asked.

"I'm at the clone barracks, getting ready to go to the temple", I said.

"Ahsoka! We need to get the supplies in an hour! Tera and I need your help", he said in a rush.

"I know, I know. I'm planning on losing them in half an hour to go help you. But after we finish giving out the supplies I'll have to go back to help the Jedi", I explained.

"Why?!", nix asked rather shocked.

"Because I don't want to get arrested again! And they know where we live", I responded.

Nix was silent for a minute, "Fine, we'll meet you at the spot once you've stopped the train", he said.

"Got it! And Nyx, can we talk about" - "Of course, after you've completed your mission", he said, "See you in an hour".

"Ahsoka, we need to go", said Anakin.

"Yeah, follow me then", I said, walking towards the city.

"Why are you walking? We're going on transports", said Obi-Wan.

This might be an issue.

"We won't be able to go down past a certain point on ships", I said confidently.

"Then we'll go on foot when we get to that point", said Anakin.

I nod and step onto the transport.

—

We finally walked off the transport, and just in time too! I might have to climb up a few levels, but I should be able to make it to the train.

Now I just need to lose them. Anakin leads the way, everyone following him. I, unfortunately, have to walk besides him. This will be more challenging than I thought.

I try to look around for someone in danger or a criminal, really anything that would give me a chance to bolt out of here.

Nothing. Maybe I should ask? No, they'd be more likely to notice me leaving.

Anakin and I are in the front, and I can see something, trash probably, that could fall behind us, separating us from the rest of the group. What a shame if that were to, fall.

I pushed the trash from its perch and ran forward so it wouldn't fall on me, Anakin following suit.

"Ah! How did that fall?", I said, trying to act confused.

"Doesn't matter, we'll just jump over it and go another way", said Anakin frustrated.

Lets see now… I nod and pretend to get ready to jump and wait for Anakin. Apparently he figured I'd go with him and jumped before I could.

Excellent.

Once he's on the other side I run the other way as fast as I can and start to make my way to the right spot to jump on the supply train.

"Ahsoka, what happened to you?", said Anakin angrily.

"I seemed to have forgotten how to estimate my jump. Don't worry about me I'll go to the lowest level and find you there", I explain, hoping they wouldn't follow me.

"Ahsoka, where are you running to?", said Anakin, starting to lose his patience.

"Going to the lower levels, where else would I go?", I said, stopping to make sure I was in the right place before going up three levels.

"I'm not sure, but from what I can see, you're going up", he said.

I turn around and see him running towards me. Well I'm most likely dead. No time to think, I need to start climbing now!

I start climbing and decide it'll be faster if I just jump up. Anakin is close behind, I need to lose him.

Lets think, when I was on the run, Ventress activated a ray shield to separate us from the clones, no, I don't know where they should be.

What else can I do? I run into a pub and try to blend in. Where is my mask?! I guess my hood will have to do.

Anakin walks in and starts searching for me. I use the force to make the door open and close quickly, hoping he thinks I ran out.

It worked! He quickly followed 'me' out into the streets. I wait for a few minutes and then rush out making my way to the spot.

I can already see the train coming, I need to get onto a high point so I can jump on it.

"Nyx? This is Ahsoka, I'm here ready to stop the train", I said in to my comm.

"Took you long enough", said Nyx on the other end.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes to lose a Jedi?", I said before hearing the train approach.

I jump onto the train and do the regular procedure. Checking the data pad I tell Nyx, "Alright, every crate that's marked with red is ours. It should be thirty crates total".

"Got it! Thirty crates, all red", responded Nyx.

Thirty? No wonder Tera is helping us.

I sign and make sure I did everything correctly before waiting for Nyx and Tera to unload the crates, "We got everything off the train", said Tera through the comm.

"F4, give me one minute to get off the train", I said running as fast as I could to get out and help Nyx and Tera.

Once I'm out the train starts moving and we're done with the first part of the delivery was done.

"Glad you were able to join us", said Nyx.

"Glad to be back. Unfortunately, I still have to meet the Jedi in the lowest level to check out the temple, but I doubt they'll need me more than a day", I respond.

"Jedi? What happened you two?", asked Tera confused.

"Nyx hasn't told you?", I said confused, grabbing ten crates and starting to move forward.

Nyx and Tera followed suit and started walking through the route. "I decided it was better if you told her that you know, you've been lying this whole time!", he exclaimed.

I think he didn't take it very well, maybe if Lux hadn't interrupted the moment, he would've taken it better.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to risk you kicking me out if you knew I used to be a Jedi", I said calmly.

"So you finally told him!", Tera exclaimed.

"Tera knew before I did!?", Nyx responded.

I was going to say something, but Tera beat me to it, "It's not my fault you don't watch the news. She didn't have to tell me, I knew who she was when I met her!",.

"And you didn't say anything?", said Nyx.

"It wasn't my place to reveal her secret", reasoned Tera.

"But you know I wouldn't have cared!", exclaimed Nyx getting angry.

I think it's better to let them argue right now, they've been friends for a few years, maybe Tera can get Nyx to be more reasonable when we talk back in the shop.

These two can get very annoying. It's like two siblings arguing over something ridiculous! Is this how Obi-Wan felt? I should apologize to him.

We got to the right level and started handing out supplies, "Wow! We have a little bit of everything", I said.

"Well, except secrets", said Nyx. I'm confused, is he mad at me or not? He should pick a side already.

"Speaking of, now that there are fewer supplies here, I should probably find the Jedi before they find me", I said.

Tera nodded, handing out a piece of fruit while smiling.

Nyx nodded angrily, crushing a piece of fruit in his hand.

"Hey! Don't destroy the supplies!", said Tera, starting an argument with him.

I slowly backed away and made my way through the level, trying to find the troops.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to _Hope reigns on_ for leaving a review. I'm glad your interested in where thiings will go. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

This is hopeless! How can I not find a group of clones and two Jedi! Maybe they're in a different level, but I sense them down here.

Wait! I can just use my comm, I contact Obi-Wan and say, "Where are you guys? I've been looking for you down here".

"Ahsoka, why did you run off?", Obi-Wan asked, "You lost us a lot of valuable time".

"When we got separated I told Skyguy that I would meet you down here", I said, "But I can't find you".

"Go to the edge of the level on the East, you will find an alley that is filled with graffiti, I will meet you there", I said before hinging up.

I make my way to the area I would meet them at and wait.

After half an hour I see them coming, "What took you so long?", I asked.

"Ha, it wold've been faster if you hadn't run off", said Anakin grabbing my arm.

"Don't live in the past", I said, puling myself out of Anakin's grasp, "We're actually here, I just need to open the elevator".

I duck down and press the button that triggers the elevator. The door opened and I gestured inside.

"There's your entrance. The elevator will take you inside once you press the button. Now if this is all, I should leave", I said slowly attempting to move past them.

"No yo don't", said Anakin blocking my path, "You're going to help us navigate the place", he said pulling me inside the elevator.

"I do suppose it's only fair", I said, not fighting him.

We didn't fit, so first Anakin's troops, him and I went in first. I showed Obi-Wan where the button was so that he could follow us down when the elevator came back up.

The door opened and I stepped out into the hallway, keeping my hand near my blaster.

"I'd suggest not letting your guard down, last time there were guards", I said, looking around.

We waited for Obi-Wan and his troops to come down and join us before we started our way down the hallways.

"Did you find anything significant while you were down here?", asked Obi-Wan.

"Well, I didn't get a good look at it, but" - "Great! What do you actually know about this place?", interrupted Anakin.

"For one, I knew where the entrance was, two I have a general idea about how the hallways work and three, I remember a peculiar door you might want to start with", I said, crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you start with that?", said Anakin.

"I was trying, now follow me", I said gesturing them to follow me down the hallway.

Anakin caught up to me and looked around.

"This place gives me the creeps", said Cody.

"It does give that impression, doesn't it?", said Obi-Wan.

"Are there no doors here?", asked Rex.

"Actually, all those door frames have doors. The thing is, you need two force users to open them. Which is why the only normal door I saw in the temple caught my attention", I said.

"Should we check out the other rooms master?", Anakin asked Obi-Wan, stopping in his tracks.

"I think that we should go with Ahsoka on this one", he said, passing Anakin in favor of following me.

We turned around the corner and I quickly pressed myself against the war, reaching for my gun.

"What are you" - started Anakin when blaster shots flew through the hallway we were going to enter.

"Two guards", I said, starting to shoot back.

"Only two? This should be easy", said Anakin turning on his lightsaber and entering the hallway.

"They're running", pointed out a clone.

"Follow them! We might be able to get information from them!", exclaimed Anakin.

"Wait! This place might have traps!", I said as they ran past me.

The clones and Anakin had already passed me and Obi-Wan. We looked at each other and started to follow them when a wall fell in between us…?

"What?", I asked confused.

"I guess there were traps after all", said Obi-Wan.

"Well, I guess it's time to check out some of these rooms the ones in the middle seem to lead into every hallway", I said.

Obi-Wan was in deep thought when he said, "I'll just comm Anakin to make sure they're fine".

He tried to contact him, but it didn't work, "Did you know comms don't work down here?", asked Obi-Wan.

"That's strange. When I was down here my comm worked. Maybe we're lower than when I used it?", I theorized.

"Or whoever is down here doesn't want us communicating", responded Obi-Wan.

We looked at each other and decided to try and find a way to get back with the group.

"Do you know how these doors work?", he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to take turns lifting blocks, there should be three in total", I say, starting to raise the first one.

Obi-Wan understood and started lifting the second one, once we were in the room we sighed in relief.

"That sure is hard", said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, I hadn't actually tried this before", I said, looking around the room.

It was fairly empty, I think most of them are, "Maybe we should use the force", I suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded and started to concentrate. I followed his lead and closed my eyes.

"The door on the left", we both said at the same.

We continued to go around and all the doors we went through led us to empty rooms until…

"This room is so dark", I said, hoping that I had a small flashlight on me. I didn't.

"Where's your lightsaber?", asked Obi-Wan, using his to try and see.

"You seem to have forgotten I left without them", I said laughing slightly, "But I should be able to walk around fairly well".

"Do you see anything?", I asked, trying to make out something. It's a wall. I've been trying to look at a wall. I disappoint myself at times.

"No. It looks like another empty room", he said.

We walked towards another door and walked through it bumping into Anakin, but no clones?

"Where have you two been?", asked Anakin.

"Where did our troops go?", asked Obi-Wan.

"Another wall split us up. How did you get through the door?", asked Anakin.

"As Ahsoka had mentioned, you need two people to go through the door without getting crushed", Obi-Wan explained.

"Hey, I think I know where we are", I said, "The odd door should be on the next level".

I started off in the right direction, Obi-Wan and Anakin behind me, trying to think of a plan.

"Ahsoka, all of the doors here are odd, what's so special about this one?", said Anakin.

"This door is normal", I reminded him.

We were almost there when we ran into three guards. I guess there are more than two.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We were almost there when we ran into three guards. I guess there are more than two.

I was ready to shoot them when they charged at us and used blades to attack.

My blaster was thrown to the other side of the room. I would use the force, but I need to concentrate on not getting cut in half!

Obi-Wan and Anakin were already using their lightsaber to block and counter. It's unfair for me though! Anakin noticed me struggling and reached behind his back.

What is he doing - move to the side. I need to concentrate on my own fight!

"Ahsoka! Catch!", Anakin said throwing me my old lightsaber.

I catch it and turn it on. Now it's more of a fair battle, heh?

With a weapon, the fight is much easier and eventually, we knock them out.

"You kept my saber?", I asked while I retrieved my blaster.

"I decided to keep it around, don't think to much about it", he said reattaching his to his belt.

"Alright…the door should be right around the corner", I said, instinctively putting the lightsaber and blaster on my belt.

I sensed a change in the environment, but I can't out my finger on what it is. I walk to the door and try to open it.

"It's locked", said Anakin. Way to state the obvious.

Anakin turned on his lightsaber, ready to cut the door, but Obi-Wan stopped him and proceeded to use the force to open the door.

"I could have done that", said Anakin following me into the room.

We started to look around and try to pinpoint something important that could give us a clue to why the temple is down here.

The room was dimly lit with the light from all the monitors. There were too many screens I'd say, and they were monitoring different parts of the planet, mostly of the first levels.

There were many locked drawers that Obi-Wan was slowly opening with the force, while Anakin was checking the monitors.

I look at the shelves on the side that are filled with masks and a few weapons. I also found two comms and a holopad.

I take the holopad and start hacking it so that I can see what information it has. I fail miserably. Maybe it would be better if I checked something else. I put the holopad in my jacket and proceed to keep looking through the shelves.

What's this weird feeling in my head? "I think I heard something outside. I'll be right back", I said stepping out of the room for a mome - AHHH!

I fall to my knees, this is very painful. Huh? It stopped. Didn't this happen when I first came here? It must be something in the force, the weird thing is this time the pain didn't last as long.

I must be getting used to the change in the force down here.

I stand up and go back into the room, "It wasn't anything", I said, "Have you found anything?".

"Well, I'm disturbed by the amount of cameras pointed at the Jedi Temple", said Anakin.

"I'm finding a disturbing amount of reports on Jedi's schedules, plans and security", said Obi-Wan.

"Seems like someone wants to attack the Jedi temple", I said, "This seems like a plan from the sith".

"So you're saying Count Dooku has been making plans to attack the Jedi temple?", asked Anakin.

"Not necessarily. I thought it might be Ventress, but she doesn't want to get involved in the war, and she did help Ahsoka and I", said Obi-Wan.

"It could be someone from the inside, or another sith has risen", I said, "Obi-Wan have you found any specific plans of attack?".

"Not yet, but I still have two drawers left", he answered.

I nod and start to look at the desk that was facing the monitors, "Could you give me some space to think Snips?", asked Anakin.

I ignored him and started to look at some papers on the desk. I grabbed the papers and started to read them. I found the plans! Oh no.

"I found the plans. They're about an attack on master Yoda", I exclaim giving the papers to Obi-Wan.

"Hmm. Didn't the visitors mention something similar master?", said Anakin.

I'm very confused.

"We must take this back to the Jedi", said Obi-Wan.

What's this? We look at each other, someone new is down here, someone bad.

We walk outside and look around quietly. We decided it's about time to leave, they'll probably come down here again, but I don't think I ever want to come down here ever again. Not with the strong headaches.

"How are going to find the clones?", I ask.

"We'll have to try and sense them", said Obi-Wan.

Anakin quickly focused and bolted in a random direction, Obi-Wan following him quickly.

I was behind them, but there's something telling me I should go the opposite direction.

I carefully sneak away and follow the force. I go up a level still confused but knowing exactly the direction I should go to. I then saw a hooded figure, I sensed darkness from him.

My first instinct is to turn on my lightsaber and get in a battle stance. We just stand there, staring at each other, waiting for one of us to make the first move.

I slowly lifted my comm to my mouth and contacted Skyguy, "I found what seems to be a Sith", I said.

"You what?!", he exclaimed. Whoever this person was, a he I'd assume from his frame.

He started to shout lighting at me, I quickly blocked it with my saber. I was being pushed back by the force of the lightning.

"Where are you?!", said Anakin through the comm.

I pushed the stranger back with the force, "A level above the room", I quickly exclaimed, ready for another attack.

The guy, probably hearing me give out his location, ran. I followed him through the halls, trying not to lose him as he was surprisingly fast.

Where is he going? Of course! He's heading to the elevator! I need to reach him before he closes the door.

Oh no, I think the elevator is right around the corner, "Ahsoka where are you?", asked Anakin through the comm. Not a good time to answer.

He gets into the elevator and the door starts closing. I push forward and plunge my lightsaber carefully in between the door, hoping it would start to open because of the interference.

It was working when the man started to shoot lightning again, this time using my lightsaber as a conductor. Ahh! It stings everywhere!

I finally pull back and the stranger gets away. I sit on the ground for a few seconds and take deep breaths. The electricity jumbled my mind a bit but my sight is coming back.

I no longer see spots through out the room. I stand up and look around.

He got away.

What should I do? Oh! I should contact Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Ahsoka here, I'm in front of the elevator. The stranger got away", I said.

"Got it. We found the troops and are headed your way", said Anakin.

I sit down and focus on the force down here. Something is calling me, it has so many things it wants to tell me. I'm tempted to listen…

"Ahsoka? We've decided to leave for now", said Anakin, making me lose my focus.

Obi-Wan and his troops go up the elevator first. I wait patiently when Anakin pulls me aside to talk.

"I'm thankful that you were willing to help us and you proved that you can still handle yourself in these missions. So, would you be willing to come back? I'm sure I could get you an opportunity to get back in", Anakin said hopefully.

"I'm not going back to the order. I've made a life outside the order and I'm happy. I know it's hard, but you need to let go, that doesn't mean forgetting", I said calmly.

I sensed understanding, and hate, but mostly understanding. We smiled at each other and nodded. I hope this is the last time he mentions this.

The elevator opened and we walk inside. Once we're out Obi-Wan said, "Alright, we must take this back to the council". He walked forward and started leading the way.

I followed them out of the alley and then turned to go back home, "Where are you going Snips?", said Anakin.

"I've held my end of the deal, I brought you here and helped you around the temple, now I'm going back to my home", I said calmly.

"But you have to come back and help us present this to the council", exclaimed Anakin.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and nodded at me. "Good luck", I said waving goodbye.

Now I was finally alone, heading back to my lovely home and I forgot something terrifying. It's time to explain some things to Nyx.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you _Hope reigns on_ for leaving a review last chapter! I hope you keep reading and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

I'm in front of the door. Should I knock? No, that would make me look stupid, I have a key. Should I be straight with him? Or should I pretend to forget about me telling him? Why is this so hard?

Maybe because I've lived with him and maybe fallen for him, all while lying about my past. I lied to him this whole time, I'm such a horrible person.

I walk in, "Nyx? I'm back", I said hoping he was in the living area and not in the shop. I quickly spotted him on the couch watching his favorite movie while eating snacks.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't have the bravery to come back", Nyx said calmly.

"Why would you think that? I went to the train after all", I said laughing a little.

Nyx just stared at me with a neutral expression. Why must he make this so hard? He seemed better earlier, it could have been a ruse I suppose.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I wanted to but I couldn't. You liked my personality, my attitude, you liked me! But I wasn't honest with you and I can understand if you don't want to see me ever again. I just want you to know I'm sorry and that I'll leave you alone if you want me to", I explained softly.

Nyx stared at me and then started to laugh. I smile, does this mean he's forgiving me? His laughter then turned into a low cry, "Ahsoka, I'm not sure what to say! I fell for you, I thought I loved you and then I find out you lied to me!", he exclaimed.

I look down sadly. He hasn't forgiven me, how could he? I lied to him from the moment we met.

"I understand if you never forgive me, but I think I l-l" - "Loved me back? If you did you would have told me before your friends barged into the shop", Nyx interrupted.

"You're right, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want", I start to tear up. Hold it together for a few minutes Ahsoka!, "I'm sure Tera would let me stay with her", I said.

Please say something Nyx! I want to talk with you.

"I think that would be for the best", he said. I can sense his mind is in a tornado of thoughts.

I nod and go to pack a few things. How could I possibly fix this? Maybe Tera could help… It's not a bad idea but maybe time will help us clear our thoughts. Tera isn't known for her rational plans anyway.

I start to walk out the door when Nyx comes and grabs my arm for a minute, "Ahsoka, don't think this is the end. I need to think, there might still be a chance for us", he said before letting go and closing the door.

Something lights up inside me. I feel happier. Did he say there is still hope for us? Oh my gosh, he said there is still hope for us! Eeeeeh!

Why am I so happy? I guess I did fall for him…

—

"What!? My favorite couple is having issues! That cannot be!", exclaimed Tera.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are not a couple", I said, walking into her home, "Thanks for letting me stay".

"If I had known the situation to a more detailed extent I would've said no", she said regretfully.

I sighed, "You can't force two people together, especially if they're fighting", I said.

Tera showed me where I would be staying, the couch, and told me to settle in.

What should I do? I know I shouldn't talk to him, should I? I hate not knowing what to do in a relationship! I might've ruined my chances.

Stop! Don't think about it, you're a great person and he doesn't forgive you, bad for him!

I just need to distract myself…

—

It's been a month and Nyx hasn't said anything to me, it's extremely annoying! I've been helping Tera in her restaurant as a waitress. No one has recognized me or bothered me so far, so that's good.

Tera has been a good roommate, just not as good as Nyx. I miss him… Tera has urged me many times to go and make the first move, but I can't pressure him, he needs to take his time.

That's how relationships work, at least mine do.

It's closing time and there is one table left. I wait for them to leave and then start locking the front door so that Tera and I can finish cleaning the place.

Someone knocked on the door as I was walking away. I turn around, ready to tell this person we were closed when I realized it was Nyx. Finally!

I quickly open the door and welcome him in before re-closing the restaurant. "Hi Nyx, what brings you here?", I ask hopefully, has he finally forgiven me?

"Tera asked me to come", he said calmly. Right, Tera, she's his friend.

"Of course, she's in the back", I said letting him go away.

I sigh and start cleaning tables and chairs. What could he be here for? I'm pretty sure he and Tera hung out at times. In the last few months I'd gone to the train alone to pick up the supplies, so maybe they talked while I was doing that?

I just hope we can get back to our normal life together in the shop, mostly working to pay debts.

I start to clean the floor when Nyx walks out and sits down on a two person table. I guess he's waiting for Tera. I keep cleaning the floor when I see Tera in a spying position. She sees me staring at her and gestures me to go sit with Nyx.

Is this her plan or Nyx's?

I stop cleaning and I sit down in front of Nyx. We stare at each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. Tera eventually got impatient and shouted, "Get on with it already!".

Nyx and I start to laugh at her behavior, "Go away Tera!", exclaimed Nyx between laughs. After a few seconds of laughing the mood lightened, but Nyx didn't say anything.

"So was this Tera's idea?", I asked, "I don't want to force you to talk to me if you don't want to".

"No! I came here because I wanted to talk", he said. According to Tera this is a horrible thing to hear, should I worry.

I start to get nervous, "I'm sure you're here to tell me you never want to see me again", I said awkwardly, "If that's what you want" - "Ahsoka, stop putting words in my mouth, I want to tell you I forgive you", he interrupted.

He forgives me? Is this too quick? Or did it take long? Stop thinking! Take your victories Ahsoka, take your victories.

"Really? I'm, I'm thankful. I'm glad you forgave me, why?", I say curiously.

"Because after thinking about the situation you were in, I kind of understand why you wouldn't want to share that secret. And it really put things into perspective like why you don't like going to higher levels and why you're really good at fighting", he said, smiling slightly.

"I just wished you had told me earlier", he started. I looked ashamed for a moment until he said, "So I could have fallen in love with all of you instead of only a part", he said smugly.

What? Is he being sarcastic? How should I react?

"I'm sorry if I took you off guard, I didn't know how to come talk to you, at first I was mad, then sad, then I thought rationally and realized you were still you. I came here to offer you your room and job back, that is if you want to", he stated. He looked like he was starting to regret coming here.

"Oh, I'd love to!", I exclaimed, "When can I move back?".

"As soon as you're ready, you can even move back today", he said.

I smile brightly, I've been waiting for this! "And what about the whole, relationship thing you mentioned a few months ago?", I whispered. I still want a relationship, but I'm sure we need some time to reconnect.

"I want to get to know more about you before we take that step, you know?", I laugh and nod.

We stand up and hug each other, happy to be talking again.

"Yes! It's about time my ship became true!", shouted Tera, jumping out of somewhere.

"We're not together you know", said Nyx blushing and letting go of the hug.

"Not yet…", Tera said slowly backing away into the kitchen.

I'm impressed yet freaked out at Tera's excitement for other peoples relationships.

—

Nyx and I made it to the shop - no - we made it home.

I went into my old room and left my things before going into the kitchen to see Nyx making dinner.

"Anything I can help with?", I asked.

"No thank you, you've been getting better at cooking, but I don't trust you just yet", he said laughing, probably remembering the first time I tried to cook.

That was a scary day.

We didn't really talk, but enjoyed each others company.

"Hey Ahsoka, you fought besides the clones and Jedi that came that day, right?", he asked nervously. Where is this going?

"Yes, the one without a beard was my master actually. They were always like my older brothers", I said calmly, remembering the times when we joked with each other in our free time.

"Bro-borthers?", he said getting pale.

"Yeah, are you alright? You're turning white", I said.

"Does that mean they were planning on killing me because I liked their sister?", he said.

Is that really why he's acting weird? Ha! This is hilarious!

"Probably", I said laughing very hard.

"Do you think they'll come back to finish the job?", he said jokingly.

"I doubt it but you never know. I'm sure you've heard about how protective brothers are of their little sisters", I said mockingly.

His face paled slightly at the realization that my 'brothers' were also armed. This is so funny!

I'm glad to be back with him.

The End.

 **A/N: So yeah, I hope this didn't feel rushed at the end. Feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed my story.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
